ùraich
by DreadFilledPsyche
Summary: Psyche A London Skater Girl With an attitude is transfered to Hogwarts for her last 2 years of school. She is apt to cause as much if not more trouble that Harry and his gang. How will they react to this Rowdy chick, and how will Hogwarts handle her?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Psycheytra (siykeeyetra) sat in her room fuming. Her relationship with her parents had never been okay, her parents favored her older siblings and baby twin sisters over her, gave her the smallest room in the house, down in the cold basement, and never acknowledged that she was different than the rest of her family. Psyche had never done well in school, and her siblings were as smart as they come. She could never live up to them. Earlier that morning a letter came through their letter box addressed in emerald as such;  
  
Psycheytra Barrow  
The Smallest Bedroom in the House  
The Basement  
7704 Montana Ave.  
Salem, OR.  
  
It was addressed to her exactly. Who could know such things about her? As she opened she could fell her heart pounding in her throat, and her stomach threatening to do the same. The paper ripped slowly. She pulled the thick parchment out, and she unfolded it carefully. Her Green eyes skimmed the paper eagerly.  
KELEIHL SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Randy O'Malley  
(Order of Merlin, First Class)  
  
Dear Ms. Barrow,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Keleihl School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. Trains can be taken from any Irish Depot. We await your owl by no later that July 31. Yours sincerely, Caitlinn O'Neill Deputy headmistress  
  
Psyche's mind suddenly filled to the brim with questions. What was this letter talking about. Witchcraft? Wizardry? Await my owl? She couldn't comprehend what it said her mind was running so fast. "MOM! DAD! COME HERE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, and her parents came running. "Psycheytra are you all right, why are you screaming like a banshee?" Asked her father in a concerned voice. "Look what came in the mail for me! I've been accepted to some special school in Ireland." She explained.  
As her daughter told her this Lieyella Weasley Barrow, Psyche's mother, felt her face light up. Her daughter who barely passed the last school year had been accepted to a private school, in Ireland none the less. Lieyella had been waiting all her life for this. "What school honey?"  
"Keleihl School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Can I go?" Psyche said smiling brightly. Her parent's faces quickly dropped.  
"No. There is no way you are going. Not to that confound school! I will not tolerate a witch in my family. It was enough growing up with them" Growled Lieyella.  
"What?" Psyche exclaimed.  
"My mother is a witch, and my father is a wizard, and all of my siblings went to Keleihl! I remember the summer we expected my letter to come, and it never did, but that is okay because I know now that my family is just a group of abnormal mutations! Your Father agrees. We will not allow you to go to that school while you are living under our roof. That is Final."  
"I have never been smart at math and geography, and you have always treated me like an idiot slave. I finally get an opportunity to do something I might be good at and you won't let me! So I won't live under your roof!" She screamed in fury. Psyche didn't know where she would go or what she would do, but she was sure she could think of something. Then she stormed off to her room and started packing all of her belongings into a large backpack and a duffel bag on wheels.  
She packed her clothes, mainly consisting of black pants and black skirts, comfy tees, and worn in jeans at the bottom of her bag.. She put all of her toiletries in a bag, her jewelry in another, and a picture of her dog on top of the clothes. She then put in a blanket with fish on it, her travel pillow, and her stuffed lizard on the top. She zipped it up hastily. Suddenly she rushed to her laptop, and booked tickets to Ireland, emptying her bank account in the process.  
Picking up the backpack Psyche unplugged the laptop, slipped it into a fleece bag with some cords, and put it in the backpack. She shoved in a notebook, and a pencil pouch full of pens, pencils, markers, and lip gloss.  
  
Changing out of her pajamas, Psyche threw on a pair of black pants, a dolphin tee-shirt, and some white running shoes. She slipped on a grey sweatshirt, pulled on her backpack, and ran up the stairs and out the door before her parents knew what was happening. 


	2. Ready to Fly

Chapter 1- Ready to Go  
  
Psyche had attended Keleihl School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Ireland for 5 years when it shut down, and she moved with her Grandmother to London, England. She had been living with her Grandmother during the summers, and she had matured a lot since that day when she was 11, and flew herself to Ireland. She was a Rowdy London Skater Girl, with an attitude. Her hair was no longer long and blonde-brown. It was short, dark auburn brown, and streaked with orange. Her once blue eyes were now green, and her geeky glasses had been replaced with contact lenses. She still owned her laptop, but could not use it during the school year because Keleihl did not have electricity. Psyche still didn't know whether she would get to go to a school of witchcraft and wizardry this year at all. With all of her heart she hope that she would get a letter from anywhere. Even Durmstrang, because that is where most of her friends ended up going.  
Sitting on the deck, she could feel the sun beating down on her. Suddenly a shadow fell over her face, and she looked up to a large brown owl floating down to her. She looked to the seal, knowing it was from the English school.  
"GRAMMA!!!! I GOT A SCHOOL LETTER!!!" Psyche yelled to her grandmother. Her grandmother staggered out of the house onto the porch.  
"Well open it dear." Spoke her grandmother in a warm tone.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Barrow,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. The Hogwarts Express Leaves from Kings Cross Station at11 o'clock. It can be met at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. We await your owl by no later that July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy headmistress  
  
"Oh Psyche I am so proud of you. But I don't think I am strong enough to take you shopping for your school things. I think you will have to go stay with your Aunt and Uncle, and your cousins. I do hope they have room for you." Psyche's grandmother explained.  
"I have and Aunt and Uncle?" Psyche said in disbelief. "Mum always told us that she didn't have any siblings."  
"She did, did she? Well she lied. She has a brother named Arthur."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, and you have seven cousins and an aunt."  
"What are my cousins names?"  
"Well there is Charlie, he is studying dragons in Romania. Bill, who works for Gringotts, Percy, works for that Idiot Fudge, Fred and George are twins, and they are doing quite well with a joke shop, Weasley Wheezes. The other two are the only ones left at home. Ron, a Sixth year like you, and Ginny, she is a year younger."  
"Wow. That is amazing. But Grandma, why can't I stay with you. Is something wrong?" Psyche demanded. Concern showed in her eyes, but her Grandmother just smiled.  
"I am getting old dear, and I really don't think I could do with walking around London all day. Plus you need to go live in a real wizarding family." Grandma explained, smiling expectantly.  
"Okay, well, I guess I need to go pack, I suppose I could leave tomorrow."  
"Sounds good dear, I will send an owl to your Aunt telling her our plan. Dinner is in 1 hour," she added looking at her watch. "Go pack now Psyche."  
Making her way to her room Psyche looked at the wall paper on the wall and how the picture frames were filler with her art. Smiling she opened her door.  
Her wizarding things were packed into the large black trunk already. Her wardrobe had changed a bit also. She wore black pants, worn jeans, and concert tee shirts now. She pulled out all of her Keleihl robes and hung them in the closet. She folded her clothes and pajamas and put them in the bottom of the trunk. On top of that went her books and wand. Then jewelry, makeup, nail polish, and toiletries, and the picture of her dog. Her stuffed lizard went in, followed by a new blanket that was silver spider webs. Then In went 1 gray hoodie. On the very top she put the list of equipment. She strapped her Lightspire(the best broom in Ireland. Better than the FireBolt.) to the top. That was a present from her Grandmother for getting such good OWLs.  
Next she packed her backpack. She put in her laptop, a notebook, a sketchbook, pens, pencils, lip gloss, a portable CD player, and a bunch of CDs. On the bottom of her bag she strapped on a skateboard. Lastly she stuffed her money from her summer internship (working with dragons in Ireland.) into her black hoodie pocket and set it on her trunk.  
"Dinner Psyche!" Came her Grandmothers voice up the stairs. "Are you done packing?"  
"Yes I'm done, and I will be right down." Psyche replied, excitement glinting in her eyes. 


End file.
